


Tangled Up

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper
Summary: Based on Tangled. 
Fernando has been kidnapped as a child. He has special powers. Sergio is a thief but ends up helping Fernando fulfill a life long dream.





	

Once upon a time in a far away town known as Madrid there lived a king and queen. They spread their love throughout the town and everyone was as happy as can be. 

The king and queen would hold banquets and balls in their castle at the top of a hill on the outskirts of the city. Their hall was big enough to fit the entire town. People would dance for hours, laughing and having the best time. 

Just as they thought their life couldn't be better they brought Fernando Torres into the world. Beautiful baby Fernando Torres. 

Fernando was loved by everyone and he was a blessing to the king and queen. People would bring him gifts and he was treated like a god. In fact he was a god. He had magic powers. His lushious blonde locks could could heal anything with the sing of a song. It could stop aging and heal wounds. All sorts of things. 

On the night of Fernando's fourth birthday he was sleeping peacefully in his cot. He opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure standing over him. He was picked up by the figure and he started crying. The king and queen shot up out of bed at the sound of the cry but all they saw was a shadow disappear out of the window. 

The news of Fernando shocked the town. People went out looking for him. The king and his men searched all of Madrid high and low but Fernando was nowhere to be seen. 

This loss of the king and queen'son had changed the whole dynamic of the town. The king refused to see anyone. He wouldn't let anyone in the castle. It was no longer the happy and spirit lifting town it used to be. 

 

***  
*13 years later*

Fernando had grown into a handsome young man and now he was seventeen he wanted to get out of this godforsaken tower and explore the world for himself. But for now he was held captive by his papa, Iker.

*Ok Timmy I'm coming to find you* Fernando shouted as he started looking for his little chipmunk. 

He looked under pots and under his bed but Timmy was always good at hiding. He was small so could fit in the little gaps. 

"There you are!" He said pulling him out of a tiny alcove in the wall. Timmy grinned and then went to sit on Fernando's shoulder. 

"Fernando! Fernando! Let down the rope!" bellowed a deep masculin voice. 

"Papa!" Fernando exclaimed and set Timmy on the floor to run into a hiding place.

*coming* Fernando shouted back and got the rope that he always dangled from the window to help pull his Papa back up. Iker had decided to brick off the doorway so no one could get in except through the window. 

Fernando lowered the rope and hauled Iker up through the window. 

"Fernando I need you to sing for me. My wrinkles are showing again. I can feel them* Iker whined as he felt his face for the wrinkles. 

"Sure Papa" Fernando said walking over to Iker and sitting in front of him. He felt Iker's hand on his head and he began to sing a soft lullaby. Iker's wrinkles miraculously disappeared. 

"So Papa I was wondering, since I'm now nearly eighteen, can I go outside?" Fernando asked as he stood up. 

"My dear boy of course you can't. You know what it's like out there" Iker laughed at such a stupid question. 

"But you see I really want to visit the castle" 

Iker shot Fernando a stern look. "That castle will never be spoken of again do you understand me?" 

Fernando was taken back with Ikers sudden outburst and all he could do was nod in response.

"Now that's sorted. I'm going out to collect ingredients for dinner. I might be a while" 

"I'll be here" Fernando sighed as he lowered Iker down to the ground. He leaned on the window staring at the Castle that he could see in the distance beyond a sea of trees. Timmy reappeared to keep him company. 

"One day, Timmy. One day" Fernando promised to himself. 

***

"Right so we all remember the plan?" Sergio asked Cristiano and Gareth as they were stood on the roof of the castle. They both just stared at Sergio. "Ok so you'll both slowly lower me in and I'll grab the crown and then we're outta here" 

"How do we know that you won't ditch us once you have the crown?" Cristiano quizzed folding his arms across his chest. 

"I'm offended you would think I'd do such a thing" Sergio gasped and tried to look as offended as possible but the other two weren't buying it. "Just trust me guys"

Sergio was lowered in but stopped just above the crown which was being guarded by 4 of the Kings men. He picked it up and carefully slipped it into his bag trying not to make a sound. He was pulled back up and the three of them ran out of the town towards the sea of forest. It didn't take long for the guards to notice it was gone. Before they knew it they were being chased.

"That's how it's done boys. I hope you were paying attention" Sergio grinned as they were running 

"Yeah you did such a perfect job no one noticed" Gareth said sarcastically as he could hear the guards horses close behind. 

They were stopped suddenly in their tracks when they came face to face with a wall. 

"Guys we're going to have to give each other a hand up" Sergio pointed out. 

The other two agreed as they didn't have much time. Cristiano stood on Gareth's shoulders and then Sergio climbed up themy both. When he reached the top he just looked down smiling.

"Suckers!" He shouted as he turned to carry on running. He could hear Cristiano and Gareth shouting his name furiously. 

Sergio stopped when he came to a little cave covered in moss. He ventured into it and came out of the other side where he was stood in front of a lone tower. Curious, Sergio had a look for a way in but he couldn't find one. He could see an open window and decided to climb up using the sticky out stones to grip on to. When he got to the top he jumped through the window and looked around the room. Suddenly he saw something fly at his face then everything just went black.


End file.
